G3
The G3 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It was also cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign The G3 is a very common weapon in the campaign. It can be found in most SAS missions and the later USMC levels. It is fully automatic, unlike its multiplayer variant. It is one of the most powerful single player weapons available, dealing a maximum of 160 damage, and a minimum of 100. It has moderate recoil, but it does not matter in most cases as it is a one-hit-kill at most ranges. This makes it a great substitute for a pistol or an empty primary weapon. However, the G3's power is offset by its relatively small magazine size. The G3 also has very high initial hipfire accuracy, equivalent to that of the G36C, but the high hipfire accuracy decreases steadily as the rifle is fired fully automatic (observable by expansion of the crosshair). All these specifications make firing in bursts or in a semi-automatic-like manner useful when playing with the G3. The iron sights are relatively difficult to use at first, but are generally quite clear and simple. And with concentration and practice, the G3 can deliver high accuracy shots while aiming down the sights. Also it benefits, like the multiplayer version, greatly from reload cancelling. Overall, it is a great weapon to use in the campaign, especially by those who like its high damage and high hipfire accuracy, and those who think that a small magazine size does not matter considering these advantages. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the G3 is unlocked at Level 25 (2nd Lieutenant). The G3 is a semi-automatic rifle with high damage (40-30 damage), low recoil and very high accuracy. It kills in 3-4 hits (or 2-3 with Stopping Power). Head shots decrease the bullets needed to kill by one if not using stopping power and/or firing at long range. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the G3 has a fire cap of 1200, making it in theory one of the fastest killing weapons in the game. This was reduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered to just 625 RPM. In Core modes the G3 is very powerful when the player has a very fast trigger finger. It is similar to the AK-47 (without attachments) but with less recoil and no sway: the G3's recoil pattern is 50 to either side, 60 upward, and 30 downward, meaning it has less side-to-side recoil than the AK-47. While reload speeds are slow, the G3 benefits greatly from reload cancel both empty and non-empty. The AK-47 is generally superior to the G3 at close ranges due to its automatic fire, though in the original Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare players with particularly fast trigger fingers could have a faster time to kill with the G3. The G3 is superior at long range due to its lower recoil and lack of idle sway. As with all assault rifles (excluding the MP44), the attachments available include the Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG scope. When an ACOG scope is used, the G3 receives a smaller zoom than other guns with an ACOG scope (the same as the M60E4's iron sights), making it an ideal medium range precision weapon. The Silenced G3's knife lunge attack sports a delay in dealing damage at 1.3 seconds instead of 0.13 seconds. This makes a knife lunge kill to the front nearly impossible, as most enemies will kill the player long before the enemy is killed, but it does not affect the slash. The G3 excels in Hardcore mode, where it delivers one-hit kills at any range without Stopping Power (assuming the target does not have Juggernaut), and is always a one-hit-kill if Stopping Power is used. If the first shot misses, the low recoil of this gun means the player will be able to track their target and deliver a follow-on shot. The G3 is worse in some ways to the M14 in Hardcore, because it needs Stopping Power for one-hit kills against Juggernaut users. The G3 shares ammo with the M21, R700, M40A3, and M14. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The G3 appears in Old School Mode with 20 rounds in the magazine and 40 rounds of reserve ammunition. *Backlot - Found with a Silencer on the second floor of the construction site, near the mounted M249 SAW. *Bloc - Found with a Red Dot Sight directly north of the courtyard statue. *Creek - Found in the barn, near Juggernaut. Gallery ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' G3 model CoD4.png|Render of the G3's model G3 CoD4.png|The G3 in first-person G3 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights G3 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the G3 (note the 2D cartridges) G3 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the G3 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' G3 MWR.png|The G3 in first person. G3 ADS MWR.png|Aiming down the G3's sights. G3 Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the G3. G3 Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the G3. G3 Inspect 1 MWR.png|Inspecting the G3. G3 Inspect 2 MWR.png|Inspecting the G3. G3 Model MWR.png|The G3's model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G3 did not appear in the final version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but files referring to it can be found. The G3 can also be seen in several pre-release screenshots and trailers. Gallery G3 MW2.png|The G3 in early pre-release screenshots for Modern Warfare 2. Note the CoD 4 type Red Tiger camo. G3 cut textures MW2.png|G3's texture file Videos G3 Demonstration - Call of Duty 4|Demonstration with the G3 Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Overgrown - Free For All 5|Gameplay with the G3 COD 4 Modern Warfare Remastered G3 Assault Rifle Gameplay Review On Crash|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Localization strings confirm that the G3 had its own grenade launcher, the HK79, in early versions of the game. *Despite being an assault rifle, it is grouped with the sniper rifles on the armory wall in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * "A 028267 878" can be seen engraved on the gun above the magazine. ru:G3 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Assault Rifles